


say your confessions

by watergator



Series: dnp tour fics 2018 [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, ii tour, ii tour fic, mentions of the vday video lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan and phil go to a bar in india





	say your confessions

The air is warm and thick and settles onto his skin with a slight moisture. It’d usually bother him, the uncomfortable stickiness that sits under his clothes damply, but as he makes his way to the bar, he tries to think about how in a few hours it won’t matter to him anymore.  
  
They’re in India. The air has the same humidity that he remembers from his last trips here; how he’d be sat all day with his palms pressing down against his head in an attempt to flatten the curls that would pop up during the day, no matter how much time he’d spend quickly straightening it the morning before in the bathroom with his mum’s GHD’s.

Phil hops up on a stool and Dan sits beside him. He’s wearing one of his nice shirts, one of the one’s that hugs nicely against his chest, letting his shoulders stretch out wide. He looks good, Dan thinks.  
  
He glances down to his own t-shirt, maybe looking slightly dressed down compared to his boyfriend, but it didn’t matter.  
  
“Your first drink in India, huh?” Dan whispers to him, sliding his elbow against the bar and using it to nudge against Phil’s own arm. Phil looks round at him to roll his eyes with a smile,  
  
“We’re not getting drunk though,” Phil reminds him as Dan straightens himself out. “We have a liveshow after this.”  
  
Dan gives an overly dramatic sigh, “I’m drinking. Live show or not.”  
  
Phil nudges his foot with his under the bar, “Shut up, Dan.”  
  
A bartender from across the bar catches eyes with them and gives them a wave. Both Dan and Phil gives a little awkward wave back and wait for him to make his way over.  
  
“C’mon Dad, let’s get sloshed off our absolute tits,” Dan says in a low tone with a smirk and just as the bartended arrives in front of them, Phil lets out a snorty laugh.  
  
“Sorry,” Phil says between a laugh he’s trying to repress, giving Dan a little kick with his shoe, his lips curling into a smile.  
  
He’s about to open his mouth a make an order, but he notices the bartender looking at Dan with a frown. Dan just blinks at him. The man then leans against the bar with his arms crossed over one another and breaks eye contact with Dan to look at Phil,  
  
“How old is the boy?”  
  
Phil splutters out another laugh and this time it’s Dan who’s kicking Phil.  
  
Phil is still laughing to the very confused looking bartender when Dan lets out a rather loud sigh as he reaches for his wallet that’s stuffed into his back pocket of his jeans. He pulls out his pretty much useless drivers licence and shoves it across the bar. The man peels it off the bar and stares at it, then at Dan, then back at the card.  
  
He finally puts it back down and gently pushes it back towards a sullen looking Dan.  
  
“So what can I get you both?”  
  
By the time their third round of drinks have come and gone, Phil’s still giggling.  
  
“It’s not funny, Phil. It’s hardly a compliment.” He’s sulking, but Phil just grins at him,  
  
“Well it’s better than looking like a sixty year old man, I suppose.” Phil suggests with a shrug. He’s still grinning, clearly not caring for Dan’s misfortune whatsoever.  
  
Dan sits up a little with a small smile, “What like you, you mean?”  
  
Phil stops laughing and presses his lips into a thin line, “Mean.”  
  
Dan shrugs, taking a rather big gulp pf his drink. It slides down his throat easily and burns on the way down. He smacks his lips as he sets his glass down,  
  
“Just saying, he could have easily thought you were like, an old man.”  
  
Phil’s shoulders slump and now it’s Dan’s chance to laugh. Phil pokes his tongue out and takes a sip of his drink,  
  
“Well at least you still have the mentality of a child,” Dan teases with a wink and Phil just shoves his arm.  
  
Dan wobbles on his seat slightly and grips the bar in a panic. Maybe he’s had too much. Phil is laughing again now,  
  
“You okay there son?” Phil pats his shoulder, a little heavy because my Phil’s a little drunk too.  
  
Dan groans, rolling his eyes as he lifts his glass to his lips. He groans even louder when realising that it’s empty.  
  
“Mooooore,” he whines, leaning against the bar, catching the attention of the quiet barman.  
  
Phil manages to lift him off the sticky bar, “No way, liveshow remember?” Phil realises his words are a little slurred and his head feels fuzzy,  
  
“Fuck we need to sober up.” He tells Dan but Dan shakes his head,  
  
“No, we need to keep going,” Dan tells him with a nod. The barman refills their glasses and leaves again.  
  
Dan pushes Phil’s glass towards him, “Down it fresher.”  
  
Phil raises it to his nose and gives it a sniff,  
  
“It there tequila in this?” he asks and Dan nods with a big sloppy smile,  
  
“Yep.”  
  
Phil puts it down and pushes it away, “I’m allergic.”  
  
Dan frowns and takes the glass and pulls it to his side.  
  
“You’re a boring old man.” He tells him as he throws his drink down his throat. He goes to pick up his Phil’s abandoned glass when Phil quickly pulls it from his grip.  
  
“No way.” He warns him with a stern look as he hold onto the glass of alcohol protectively, and it seems like Dan gives him his battle for it when he slouches over and pushes his own empty glass away from himself.  
  
“Fine. I hate you, dad.” He mutters with a sour expression on his face, and Phil gives a little giggle at his face. He wants to run a thumb over his cheekbones where the light is nicely bouncing off of them.  
  
He’s not sure if it’s the warm sensation of alcohol in his tummy or just him feeling brave, but he does exactly that, letting his touch linger for a few seconds than necessary before pulling away. Dan has a smile plastered on his face.  
  
“You know, when I came here in 2010 I got fucking wasted with my mum in a bar like this.” Dan tells him, and Phil nods.  
  
“Yeah, I think I remember you telling me that once,” Phil smiles, twisting the glass in his hands, “You wouldn’t shut up the next day about your killer hangover.”  
  
Dan snorts a laugh, “Yeah that sucked.”  
  
“We literally sat here all night, probably until morning just knocking back shots after shots,” Dan tells him with a smile.  
  
Phil laughs. He can easily imagine that; Dan’s mum isn’t exactly like his own mum. And whilst his own mum is lovely and exciting and not at all boring in any way, he guesses Dan’s mum has always been a bit more eccentric and bold. He guesses its where Dan gets his big, loud personality from.  
  
“I think you only survived because you were eighteen at the time.” Phil says with a laugh and Dan nods, grinning,  
  
“God, yeah, I don’t think I’d survive that now. Not really sure how my mum did really to be honest,” he shakes his head at the memory and Phil just shifts in his seat smiling,  
  
“Maybe she’s magic.” Phil giggles and Dan looks up at him,  
  
“Shut up, your mum’s magic.” Dan teases him but it just causes Phil to tip his head back a little and give a laugh that maybe is too loud,  
  
“No,” he laughs, “ _your_ mum is magic.”  
  
Dan laughs, pressing his head to the bar again, “Are we drunk?”  
  
He pulls his head up, as Phil nods, “Yeah, maybe a little.”  
  
Dan looks at the glass in Phil’s hands and back up at Phil,  
  
“Wanna half it?”  
  
Phil looks at the glass and shrugs, “Sure.”  
  
They pour the alcohol half and half into their own cups, Dan taking the one with just a little more in it, and as Phil is about to push it down his throat and into his bloodstream, Dan stops him with a hand on his arm,  
  
“Wait. We need to say one confession.”  
  
Phil frowns in confusion, then smiles, “What?”  
  
Dan puts his half glass down and leans in closer to Phil, “Confessions. We need to say one confession before we drink.”  
  
Phil laughs; there’s absolutely no need for this and nothing at all had prompted it but the way Dan is looking at him in the evening India light with a wonky smile and shining eyes, he can’t say no.  
  
“Fine, you first.” Phil says and Dan shakes his head with a pout,  
  
“No, no, no – you first.” He whines and pushes the glass into Phil’s hands rather aggressively and Phil giggles,  
  
“Fine, fine, fine.” Phil gives in and takes his glass.  
  
He holds it in front of his face, looking at Dan as he tries to wrack his soggy brain for something to say as Dan just watches him patiently with a smile,  
  
“I still mean what I said.” He finally says.  
  
Dan blinks confused but before he can speak, Phil tilts his head back and lets the liquid pour down his throat. It burns and stings and is a lot more bitter than the last drink. He sets the glass down as he licks his lips,  
  
“Done.” He says with a sideways grin,  
  
“What do you mean?” Dan asks looking lost,  
  
Phil continues to smile, “I still mean what I said last time we were here.”  
  
Dan frowns and shakes his head, “You idiot, you’ve never even been here. You never said anything in India.” Dan is kinda shouting now, and Phil guesses it’s the alcohol and he laughs,  
  
“I mean what I said to you.” Phil just says and Dan pouts, looking angrily at his drink,  
  
“That’s not even a confession. That’s stupid, you’re stupid and I hate you.” He scowls at Phil who’s still laughing as he knocks back his drink rather quickly. It dribbles down his chin and he tries to wipe it away with the back of his hand but he misses. Phil laughs and uses a sleeve to get it for him.  
  
“C’mon Dan, I need to make you less drunk and more ‘Dan Howell’ again for the liveshow we have in like, three hours.” Phil tells him as he hops off the stool.  
  
The world sways a little with the alcohol is his blood and he holds onto the bar before grabbing Dan’s arm, prompting him to follow Phil out the bar. The wobble their way out and back up to their hotel room, trying not to draw attention to themselves.  
  
At one point Dan grips on tightly to Phil’s arm as they walk up the hallway to their room, but Phil doesn’t pull away and instead stays pressed up against Dan’s shoulders to keep them both upright.  
  
When they make it back to their room Dan stumbles and falls face first against the bed letting out a long, drawn out moan.  
  
“Bed.” He says, voice muffled from where his face is buried against the sheets , but Phil sits beside him and rolls him over onto his back.  
  
“Water,” is what Phil says, holding out a tall glass of water above his face.  
  
Dan groans, again, and sits up and takes the water.  
  
Phil sips at his slowly watching Dan.  
  
“I really still do mean what I said,” Phil says quietly as he takes another sip of his drink and Dan pulls the glass away from his mouth with an angry frown,  
  
“Stop confusing me, what the hell are you on about?” he cries out in a strangled tone and Phil laughs at how dramatic he’s being right now.  
  
“The video,” Phil says softly. “That still stands as my confession. That I love you.”  
  
Dan looks at him, unmoving as his mouth hangs open a little then he blinks and lets out an overly loud bark of laughter, almost spilling his water,  
  
“That’s so disgusting,” he laughs, and Phil laughs with him.  
  
Dan calms his laughter to look up at Phil who has a sly grin on his face,  
“Your turn.”  
  
Dan snorts, “My confession was that I hate you. That’s fair mate.”  
  
Phil pouts, “Wow, after mine was I love you?”  
  
Dan takes a larger gulp of water from his glass,  
  
“Got no alcohol.”  
  
Phil looks at the water in his hand and smiles,  
“Water shots.”  
  
Dan laughs, his head ducking down,  
  
“You’re so dumb.”  
  
“Just do it! Water shots!” Phil squeals as he smacks against Dan’s jean clad thigh and Dan just pulls the glass to his lips, thinking, then a small blush creeps across his cheeks as he looks up over at Phil across the bed,  
  
“What?” Phil whispers.  
  
“I cried to my mum that night.” Dan says in a low voice.  
  
Phil blinks, “What?”  
  
Dan’s grin doesn’t break from his face as he licks his lips, “I cried to mum that night because we got so incredibly pissed and I told her that I loved you,” Dan tells him, “that I really, _really_ loved you.”  
  
Phil sits still on the bed as Dan takes a large mouthful of water and gulps it down.  
  
“Done,” he smiles triumphantly, setting his glass of water down against the table beside him.  
  
He goes to open his mouth, probably to say something dumb again, when Phil is crawling forward on his knees and crashing their lips together. It’s probably too hard and not the greatest kiss ever, but they both relax into it, and Phil knows he’s doing something right when Dan hums a little sigh of content, melting into his touch.  
  
When they pull away their both perhaps breathing a little harder than usual and Dan’s eyes have begun to slide shut, and not just because of tiredness and the warm thrum of alcohol in his system, but he smiles.  
  
“I think India makes us disgusting,” Dan whispers quietly and Phil lets out a breathy laugh, letting it tickle against Dan’s lips from how close they are right now and nods,  
  
“Yeah,” he smiles, “I think it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr!! if you'd like to request a prompt for a fic then my ask box is open!! find me @watergator


End file.
